marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Walker Sloan (Earth-TRN579)
(CEO); formerly , | Relatives = Joseph Mankofsky (A.I.) (creation) | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Alchemax Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth, Alternate Past; Alchemax Building, Nueva York, United States of America, Earth, 2099 A.D. | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 165 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Alchemax, scientist Category:Businesspeople | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Colombus, Ohio | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = Good try, Spider-Man, but I had a hundred years to plan this. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I kept you close to keep an eye on you... make use of you... but now you're done... and I'm done with you. | Speaker = Walker Sloan | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Edge of Time | HistoryText = Walker Sloan was a scientist working for Stark-Fujikawa before going to work for Alchemax, becoming both the head of the temporal physics lab and a rival of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099. With Alchemax on the brink of being taken over by Stark-Fujikawa, Sloan devised a plan to travel back in time and remake Alchemax in his own image, both rising to power and dismantling Alchemax's competitors. Creating a time gateway, Sloan acted out his plan despite Miguel's best efforts to stop him. Deposited in the 1970s with no way to return to 2099, Sloan used his futuristic knowledge to found Alchemax long before it was originally established, altering the timeline and converting the Nueva York of 2099 into a horrifying dystopia. During this time, Sloan even hired Peter Parker as an employee to keep an eye on him, eventually capturing Anti-Venom and implanting him with control chips to force him to kill that time's Spider-Man, all while working on another gateway on the building's 66th floor to allow him to travel back and forth between times. However, Miguel, having been unaffected by Sloan's alterations, established a chronal link between himself and Peter to warn him of Sloan's plan and his impending death at Anti-Venom's hands. Nonetheless, Peter refused to let Anti-Venom run amuck and kill innocent people and went to battle him, only to end up brutally beaten and killed by Anti-Venom just as Miguel predicted. However, Miguel arrived to his own 66th floor just in time and pulled Peter into the future, placing him in a cellular regenerator to revive him before going back in time to confront Sloan and Anti-Venom, successfully removing the mind control devices that Sloan had implanted in Anti-Venom's body. Now free from Sloan's control, Anti-Venom attacked him in a rage, knocking himself, Sloan, and Otto Octavius into the gateway, where they were merged into the monstrous Atrocity. | Powers = * Advanced Longevity: Due to regular injections of the anti-aging serum, he can extend his lifespan to an almost unlimited degree. | Abilities = * Genius-Level Intellect: Walker Sloan was the creator of a fully functional time machine. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Walker Sloan's Gateway | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Walker Sloan was voiced by Val Kilmer. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Physicists Category:Time Travelers Category:Inventors Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Engineers Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Legally Deceased